


Names

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: A small moment between lovers.





	Names

"Mmmm, Weiss"

"Hm?" Weiss looked up from her book and over at Ruby, who was sat next to her on the couch of their apartment. Weiss waited a moment for Ruby to say something but instead she just sat there and smiled at her. "Uh, did you... need something, dear?"

"Nope! I just wanted to say your name out loud, that's all." Ruby's response left Weiss at a temporary loss of words and caused her cheeks to begin to turn a slight shade of red. 

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your reading." Ruby's smile stretched to a big toothy grin and then she scooted closer to Weiss's side and and leaned her head down on Weiss's shoulder. Weiss looked back down at her book and tried to start reading again but the words on the page seemed meaningless now as her girlfriend's words had overwhelmed her.

"Hey, Ruby?" Weiss spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, Weiss?" Ruby responded without moving.

"... I just wanted to hear you say my name again." Weiss felt her cheeks heat up as the blush on her cheeks began to match Ruby's red hoodie. Ruby looked over at Weiss and it seemed that the blush had started to spread from Weiss's cheeks to hers now. The two locked eyes for a moment before Ruby moved in and placed a quick kiss on Weiss's cheeks.

"Weiss Schnee..." Ruby moved back just enough for the two to lock eyes again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ruby Rose."


End file.
